Transformers Prime: Inuyasha
by melishade4ever
Summary: All Kagome asked for was a vacation. A three week vacation to visit her childhood friend Miko, but what does she get: A war with robots, and a certain half-demon to tag along.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome sighed as she sat in her seat in the airplane. She may seem like an ordinary girl, but that wasn't the case.

She was the reincarnation of the miko named Kikiyo from the feudal era. And ever since she fell down an enchanted well, she was able to go back in time to the feudal era to collect the shikon jewel shards.

The shikon jewel had the ability to grant many powers, but Kagome shattered the jewel into shards. A half-demon named Inuyasha wanted the jewel for himself, but after binding him to a necklace that he can't take off he can't go after them. So after that, the two have been working together to retrieve the jewel shards, along with Shippo, a fox demon, Sango, a demon hunter, and Miroku, a perverted monk.

But recently she got a call from her friend from Jasper, Nevada. A chance to take a break and visit her childhood friend.

**Flashback**

_Kagome sighed as she put her backpack on the floor to her bedroom. She had just gotten back from the feudal era and she wanted to take a little break. She was out of school for the summer, which was good._

_She opened her laptop and check out her email. It read '1 new message.'_

_Turns out it was a video chat. Kagome was grateful that her laptop had a webcam._

_She opened it up to see a girl with black hair and pink highlights smiling._

"_Kon'nichiwa!" the girl greeted._

_Kagome smiled. "Miko, it's great to see you!"_

"_Great to see you, too." Miko said, "Well, not in person, but you know what I mean."_

_Kagome laughed slightly. "I hear that you're in America."_

"_Jasper, Nevada to be more specific." Miko corrected., "But this place is so boring. They said it was one of the most entertaining cities in the world. Liars!"_

"_Poor you."_

"_Yeah, yeah," Miko grumbled, "So how's home?"_

_Kagome hesitated for a moment. She couldn't tell her what happened in the past six months._

"_It's pretty good." Kagome lied, "my grades are dropping though. Thank God I'm on vacation though."_

"_Wait, your grades dropped?" Miko questioned, "You're a straight A student. How do your grades drop?"_

"_Let's just say someone turned my life upside down." Kagome informed._

_Miko began to think for a moment. "Do you have a boyfriend?"_

_Kagome blushed in embarrassment. "Oh God, no!"_

'_Inuyasha is not my boyfriend!' Kagome thought, 'He's too annoying and arrogant.'_

"_Fine, fine. But I haven't seen you in a while, and since you're on vacation, I was wondering if you could come over to Jasper for three weeks?" Miko asked._

"_I don't know." Kagome answered. 'Everyone back at the feudal era is going to be mad at me.'_

"_I may have to ask my mom."_

_Miko raised her eyebrow. "Your mom is way too nice. She'll let you go."_

_Kagome rubbed the back of her neck and gave her a nervous smile._

**End of Flashback**

And now because of Miko, and an eavesdropping mother, she was on her way to Jasper.

'Well, at least it gives me a break from all the chaos.' Kagome thought as she looked out the window.

She then noticed something on the wing of the plane. There was a figure that had long hair, and ears?

"Ears?" Kagome questioned, but immediately widened her eyes while her mouth dropped, "Inuyasha!"

Kagome saw Inuyasha hanging onto the wing of the plane for dear life so he could follow her.

"Excuse me miss." A waitress began as she walked towards Kagome. Kagome immediately used herself to cover the window.

"I heard some screaming. Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"Oh no." Kagome lied, "Just thought I saw something."

'Inuyasha I am going to kill you!'

**Me: You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this. None of these characters belong to me and please comment.**


	2. Chapter 2

Miko was jumping for joy as she arrived at the airport with June.

She was finally getting the chance to see her childhood friend Kagome. They haven't seen each other since Miko moved to Jasper, which actually turned out to be the best decision of her life.

She ran into the Autobots, a.k.a., autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron. They have been protecting earth from Megatron and his army called the Decepticons. The only one's who know about them are her, Jack, Jack's mom June, and Rafael.

Ever since they met them, Optimus assigned the children with guardians. Jack got Arcee, Rafael got Bumblebee, and Miko got Bulkhead: a former wrecker who loves to rock out to metal music and watch monster truck shows.

But today they had to take extra precautions. Kagome is going to be staying for three weeks so they had to be careful, or Kagome would be dragged into the war.

And that is the reason why June was driving her to the airport and back to her house.

June sighed as she parked her car. "Jeez, the traffic at airports is annoying."

"Well at least we're here," Miko said as she got out of the car, "let's just go and find Kagome."

They both walked out of the parking lot and into the airport.

"Do you know where she is?" June asked.

"Kagome said she'd be arriving at this time." Miko informed as she looked around.

"I didn't ask you to tag along!" a voice yelled.

Miko and June turned around and saw Kagome yelling at someone as she was getting her luggage.

"Look, Kagome! You didn't tell me that you were going to be gone!" a male voice yelled.

Miko widened her eyes as she saw someone with a red sleeve take the luggage and carry it effortlessly.

Miko and June saw it was a teenage boy around the age of sixteen. He had slightly tan skin with long white hair and golden eyes. He wore a baseball cap and a red kimono with what looked like a sword. Miko also noticed that he wasn't wearing any shoes and that he had long sharp fingernails.

"I told Sango to tell you!" Kagome retorted.

"Well Sango didn't," the teen said.

"That doesn't mean you follow me Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"This place is dangerous!" Inuyasha retorted.

"Inuyasha I swear to Kami, I am ready to say-"

"Jeez, Kagome you've really gotten some temper issues while I was gone." Miko cut in as she and June walked up to the two.

Kagome smiled as she hugged Miko. "It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you, too." Miko said as she broke the hug, "but who's he?"

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha and sighed in irritation. "Miko, this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha this is Miko."

"Hiya." Miko greeted.

Inuyasha just scoffed.

"Wait, I thought you only have one ticket." June said.

"Let's just say, Inuyasha got a free pass." Kagome said.

'A free pass?' June thought.

"Okay, now we came, so let's go back." Inuyasha interrupted with irritation.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha, causing him to gulp and take a step back.

"I am so tempted to say it," Kagome began, "But I won't. I am going to enjoy my three week vacation with my childhood friend."

"Three?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Miko, let's go." Kagome said.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

Miko saw Kagome mutter something low under her breath. She then suddenly heard a loud 'thud' and turned to see Inuyasha on the floor.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and grabbed her luggage.

"Let's go." Kagome said as she walked away.

"But what-"

"He'll find us don't worry." Kagome reassured.

"Kagome, wait!" Miko called out as she ran after her.

June looked at the two teens and back to Inuyasha.

"Sorry," she said as she ran after Miko and Kagome.

Kagome looked outside the window as June drove Miko and Kagome to Miko's house.

"Jasper's a lot smaller compared to Tokyo," Kagome remarked.

"They actually said this place was the entertainment capital of the world," Miko explained, "Brochure totally lied."

"But are you sure it's okay to leave your friend at the airport?" June asked.

Kagome scoffed and crossed her arms. "I don't really care what happens to him. He'll find me anyway. And he's an arrogant brat."

"Why would say that?" Miko asked.

"He's disrespectful, picks on a little child, acts like he's all high and mighty, nags me, and picks fights with me for no reason!" Kagome yelled.

Miko smirked as they arrived at the house. 'Yet he still has his moments, doesn't he?'

Miko and Kagome got out of June's car and Kagome got her luggage from the trunk.

"Thank you Mrs. Darby." Kagome said.

"Your welcome," June said, "You guys be safe."

Miko and June waved good-bye as June drove off.

"So what do you want to do first?" Miko asked as they walked to her door.

"I don't really know," Kagome answered as Miko opened the door and the two entered the house.

"I think I'll just unpack for today," Kagome decided.

"'Kay," Miko said, "Wonder how your friends doing?"

Jack sighed with relief as he exited the K.O. Burger. The day was finally over and he could go home and relax.

Jack walked over to his motorcycle and put on his helmet.

"So how was work?" his motorcycle asked.

"Tiring," Jack answered, "I just can't wait to get home."

"I wonder how Miko's doing," Arcee pondered aloud.

"Oh yeah, Miko's childhood friend came today," Jack remembered, "I think her name was Kagome."

"Do you want to say hello to her?" Arcee asked.

"She's probably just as tired as I am." Jack reasoned," Let's just go home."

As the two were about to leave the parking lot, something suddenly appeared in front of them. Arcee immediately hit the brakes and stopped right in front of it. When Jack looked closely to see what it was, he was in shock.

It was a teenage boy with long white hair wearing a baseball cap and a red kimono.

"Damn it Kagome! Where the hell are you?!" he yelled as he looked around.

The teen looked over at Jack and Arcee and narrowed his eyes.

'Creepy,' Jack thought.

The teen glared at Arcee one more time before running off. The teen jumped onto a rooftop with ease before he began running on the rooftops.

"What the?" Jack said in shock.

Arcee looked at the teen through her side-view mirror. She knew something was weird about him, and the teen somehow knew this wasn't her true form.

"Miko, I finished unpacking!" Kagome informed her.

"Good, now we can-"

They both suddenly heard a loud banging noise at the door.

Kagome sighed. "I'll get it."

Kagome walked over to the door and opened it. "What do you want?"

"We are going back!" Inuyasha proclaimed as he walked inside.

"Wow, you were right!" Miko exclaimed.

"Inuyasha we can't go back!" Kagome retorted.

"Why not?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Our way of getting back isn't scheduled until the next three weeks. So you and I will be staying here for that time." Kagome explained.

"What?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Miko has ramen." Kagome said.

Inuyasha was about to speak, but stopped. "I guess…I can stay."

"Alright then!" Miko said as she walked over to the two, "Inuyasha, you're going to have to sleep on the couch since we don't have an extra bed."

Inuyasha scoffed. "I'll be fine without one. Now where's the ramen?"

Miko sighed. She definitely did not except this.

**Me: None of these characters belong to me and please comment.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome stretched her arms and yawned as she made her way to the living room in her pajamas. Since she wasn't used to the time change in America, it may take some time for her to get used to it.

She looked over at the time on the microwave.

'10:00 am?' she thought. She just shrugged it off and looked for something to eat.

'I wonder what Inuyasha would think of cereal.' Kagome thought as she looked at a box of cereal. Kagome widened her eyes. 'Wait a minute where is he?! There's no way the house can be this quiet!'

She dropped the cereal in her hand and looked everywhere for him. The bathroom, the backyard, she even looked on the roof, but he wasn't there.

She knew that there was no way that he would be with Miko because she had Saturday detention.

So that meant only one thing: Inuyasha ventured off into Jasper by himself.

* * *

Inuyasha could list tow things that he didn't like about this place: the irritating smell of dust, and the scorching heat.

Seriously, how can people live in a place like this? He was even thankful for having the hat that Kagome keeps bugging him to wear in places like this.

Speaking of Kagome, he actually heard her screaming from the other side of the village. Inuyasha chuckled. He definitely enjoyed annoying her, even though it lead to a 'sit' command.

Inuyasha sighed as he lied down on the room and looked at the sky.

How could he stay here for three weeks? That's too long. He and Kagome had to go back and collect the jewel shards and stop Naraku. The others wouldn't stand a chance, considering he saves them a lot, and Sesshomaru wouldn't even care at all. Sesshomaru is a total prick, but Inuyasha still questioned why he let that human child, Rin, travel with him. He just assumed that Sesshomaru hated humans.

Inuyasha stood up and stretched his arms. Might as well et that girl he and Kagome are staying with. He already picked up her scent.

* * *

Miko hummed to herself as she drew a picture of Inuyasha. She had finally gotten out of detention and was waiting for Bulkhead to pick her up.

She couldn't wait to get home so she could hang out with Kagome. She also wanted to know more about Inuyasha. She asked a couple of questions about him, but for some reason Kagome interrupted the two and answered for him. Miko knew Kagome was hiding something about her boyfriend, and she was going to find out one way or another.

She suddenly felt someone snatch her sketchbook and push her off the steps to the ground. She looked up to see Vince smirking at her while holding her sketchbook with two fingers.

"Vine give that back!" Miko yelled as she gotup from the ground and tried to get her sketchbook back.

Vince simply raised his hand higher so Miko couldn't reach it. "And why should I, when I could just rip up all the hard work that you did?"

Miko tried to grab it, but she was pushed to the ground once again. Vince was about to walk away with it, but the book was snatched out of his hand and Vince was pushed to the ground.

Miko looked up to see Inuyasha holding her sketchbook and glaring at Vince.

"Inuyasha?" Miko asked in surprise.

"Who the hell are-ugh?!" Vince yelped as Inuyasha picked him up by the back of his green jacket.

"Look, kid, I don't really know you but you can't pick on Kagome's friend." Inuyasha declared, 'Mainly because she'll kill me with sit commands if I didn't do anything.'

"And why should I listen to you?" Vince asked.

Inuyasha looked behind Vince and smirked.

* * *

"Put me down!" Vince yelled.

Inuyasha didn't listen as he jumped down from the lamppost to the sidewalk.

Miko's mouth dropped at the sight. Never in a million years did she expect something like this to happen.

Vince, the school bully, was tied to the top of a lamppost in the sidewalk, with nothing but his boxers on.

Miko couldn't hold it in any longer and busted out laughing. She fell to the floor while clutching her side.

"Don't laugh freakshow!" Vince yelled.

Miko got up from the floor, took out her phone and snapped a picture.

"Alright kid, I've gotta take you back to Kagome." Inuyasha said as he slightly crouched down.

"What are you doing?" Miko asked.

"I'm going to carry you on my back." Inuyasha answered, "I do this with Kagome all the time."

Miko looked at him for a moment before she smiled.

* * *

Jack gave the fast food to the driver before he drove off. He then looked over at the time.

'Three more hours until I'm done.' Jack thought.

His shifts were getting more tiring each day, but it was helping out his mom so he was happy about it.

But Jack couldn't get one thing off of his mind: it was the teen that he saw yesterday. He remembered him staring at Arcee like he knew something was wrong. And what crept him out the most was that he knew Miko's friend Kagome.

* * *

_Jack arrived in the garage of his home and got off of Arcee. He took off his helmet and put it on the table._

_"How was work today?" June asked as she entered the garage._

_"Tiring as usual." Jack answered._

_"Hi Arcee." June greeted._

_"Hi June." Arcee said._

_"Did anything else happen at work today?" June asked Jack._

_"Well," Jack began, "When I left work today, someone jumped in front of Arcee and me. He was yelling for Miko's friend Kagome. He then starting glaring at Arcee like he knew something was off, and then he just started jumping from roof to roof."_

_June looked at her son with wide eyes. "Did this person happen to have white hair and a red outfit?"_

_Jack looked at her like she was crazy._

_"How do you know that?" Arcee demanded._

_"Because I saw him at the airport with Kagome before he tripped and fell. Kagome practically left him there." June explained, "His name's Inuyasha."_

_Arcee turned her wheel to Jack. "We need to find him and Kagome and keep a close eye on both of them."_

_Jack nodded his head in understanding._

* * *

"So you really do this with Kagome?" Miko asked Inuyasha, "Is it even safe for you to be walking on the fence of some random house?"

Inuyasha scoffed. "I have a pretty good sense of balance. Don't question me about it."

"Well what kind of training did you go through?" Miko asked curiously.

"I lived out in the forest for most of my life." Inuyasha answered. "I had a lot of practice there."

"Really? That's so cool!" Miko exclaimed. She then began to pull his hair. "How did your hair become white?"

"I was born with it." Inuyasha answered.

"Eh? Did one of your parents have white hair or something?" Miko asked.

"My dad did." Inuyasha answered, "My mom had normal black hair."

"So why did you follow Kagome all the way here?" Miko asked.

"You really ask a lot of questions," Iunyasha remarked, "I came here because I need to take Kagome back so we can defeat someone."

"And whose that?" Miko asked.

"He's a bastard named Naraku." Inuyasha answered.

He suddenly stopped in his tracks as his ears perked up at a small sound.

Miko looked at Inuyasha in confusion. "Are you okay?"

"Sh!" Inuyasha said. He listened to the sound as it got louder and louder. Miko began to hear it too and they both turned around to see two cars coming straight towards them.

"Scrap!" Miko cursed, "'Cons!"

"What?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Just run!" Miko yelled.

"Inuyasha didn't need to be told twice. He jump from the fence and ran as fast as he usually does.

* * *

Kagome ran down the street in a blue skirt and white t-shirt.

'I have to find Inuyasha before something bad happens.' she thought.

**Me: Too late for that. None of these characters belong to me and please comment.**


End file.
